Mistyfoot's Facebook
by Splotchpelt
Summary: Mistyfoot now has a Facebook account. She likes Twilight and Harry Potter and has her own page. This is for fun so you don't have to like it, but please do.
1. Firestar's Cheetos

Note: I'm pretty sure this hasn't been done. I do not own warriors, Taylor Swift, Yahoo, Cheetos, or Facebook; otherwise it would still have the old layout that I loved so much and wouldn't e-mail me when someone writes on someone else's wall. Nor do I own anything else that might involve copyrights. I do own the page: writing ur phone number on a helium ballon and letting it go. You should like it. Yes it is necessary to explain what Mistyfoot's doing otherwise I wouldn't get to include her password d e-mail address.

Mistyfoot got on her computer and clicked on Internet Explorer. She typed .com. When the site popped up, she typed in her e-mail, _,_ and her password, _tswiftfan. _

She scrolled down the list and read each post.

**Firestar **wants some Cheetos. Does anyone know where I can get some Cheetos?

Comments:

**Sandstorm** They were on the fridge.

**Brambleclaw **I was hungry**, **okay. I didn't mean to eat them, but they were there, and I hadn't had a bite in weeks. Please forgive me.

Squirrelflight and five other friends liked _writing ur phone number on a helium ballon and letting it go_.Leafpool is very tired right now. Can't Jaypaw give me five minutes of rest?Feathertail Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle. LOL funniest line ever!

Comments:

**Squirrelflight **I love that song, fine fresh fierce we got it on lock

She decided to comment.

"West coast represent now put your hands up." She typed before clicking comment.

The rest of the page was just Feathertail, Squirrelflight, and Tawnypelt liking pages.

Mistyfoot decided to make her own page. She clicked Ads and Pages and then Create Page. She decided to call her page "Just because my parents are from different clans doesn't mean I'm not loyal." She finished making the page and went to Super Flair.

She got two pages of Harry Potter flair, a page of Twilight flair, and half a page of Twilight/Harry Potter flair.

She chatted with her mother for five hours while doing that and then she logged off.

Whoever knows what song Feathertail used gets a free plushie of Mistyfoot. Whoever gets it wrong will die. R&R.


	2. Cloudtail's Twilight Book

**The plushie goes to Kay, copperstar, ****Storm that Twists in Spiral,** and me (no, not me as in me the author of this story, me as in the person who reviewed my story). The song was California Girls by Katy Perry. 'Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your Popsicle' is the funniest line ever. I own nothing. Also, thank you to my friends for giving me inspiration when I can't think of something someone would say on a status. It jumps around a bit by the way. Slight Sunrise spoiler.

The next day, Mistyfoot logged on again.

**Feathertail **I have a confession. I stole Cloudtail's Twilight book.

**Stonefur **I was a really lame apprentice.

Mistyfoot commented. "and a lame kit and a lame warrior and a lame cat in general."

**Firestar** is going to kill Brambleclaw for stealing his Cheetos.

**Comments:**

**Leafpool **we have bigger issues, he stole my Oreos.

**Hawkfrost **and my pizza

**Cloudtail **and my Twilight book

**Ashfur **?

**Feathertail **I loved him, now it's too late.

**Comments:**

**Silverstream **You and your 'mushy' updates. I think you should stop reading romance novels.

She checked her messages. She had two, one was from Leopardstar, and the other was from Graystripe.

She chose Graystripe's first.

"Help me," it read, "I'm stuck in a two-leg thingy! You've got to get me out!"

She replied, "Says who?" and clicked on Leopardstar's message.

"I saw your page. Are you implying something?"

"no"

She was reminded of her page. She followed the links and saw that she already had five fans; Feathertail, Lionblaze, Stonefur, Stormfur, and herself. She posted, "Hi! For those of you who don't know, this is Mistyfoot. What clan are your parents from? Which do you consider yourself?"

She saw that it was 3:54 a.m. so she logged off.


	3. Purple People Eaters

**Author's Note: Hello people. I am really starting to like this story. I don't own Facebook or Warriors or Twilight or Justin Bieber or Brand New or Oreos. I wish I did though. That way I can eat them all the time. Yum! OMSC, I think I forgot to add that in Chapter Two! One second. Okay, it's there. Whew I was worried for a second. I was afraid Erin's lawyer would come after me. Are you still reading this, because you don't have to? I always read the Author's Note. It can be as funny as the story sometimes. Anyway I should probably stop rambling on. OMSC! Did you hear about…? Talks for three and a half hours. Just kidding.**

Mistyfoot logged on after chatting with the author about how Cloudtail reads Twilight books for three and a half hours.

**Cloudtail** When I said Twilight book, I was talking about the Twilight in TNP. When I say Eclipse, I mean POT. Now that I have made myself perfectly clear, I would like Feathertail to please return the book.

**Comments:**

**Feathertail **I have Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. Maybe I stole it from some one else? Oh yeah, Lionblaze!

**Lionblaze** I'm holding it for Hollyleaf!

**Feathertail **Sure you are. That's why it says 'Property of Lionblaze. If found return to the ThunderClan camp. If I am not in the warrior's den, please give to Jayfeather.' Keyword there 'Lionblaze'

Lionblaze I as framed!

**Brambleclaw **Cloudtail, I just finished it. You can have it back now. Leafpool, Hawkfrost, Firestar, it'll be a few more hours before you get it back.

**Comments:**

**Leafpool **It's okay you keep it. Oreos make me fat anyway.

**Berrynose **You mean fatter.

**Leafpool **CoughBerry-stumpytailcough

**Mistyfoot **is running around naked covered in jell-o screaming, "I'm being chased by the purple people-eaters!"

**Comments:**

**Stonefur **Wow sis, you've lost it this time.

She commented, "I'm changing my password."

She immediately went to change her password. "Hmm…" she thought, "What should my password be? Aha!"

She typed in "jbieberfever!6189."

She smiled. Foolproof.

She checked her page.

She had a new fan, Mosskit.

**Just because my parents are from different clans doesn't mean I'm not loyal** Hi! For those of you who don't know, this is Mistyfoot. What clan are your parents from? Which do you consider yourself?

**Comments:**

**Stormfur **ThunderClan and RiverClan. I consider myself Tribe of Rushing Water.

**Mosskit **I'm half ThunderClan, and half RiverClan. I'm ThunderClan.

**Lionblaze **I am half ThunderClan and half WindClan. ThunderClan all the way! By the way, why are we all half ThunderClan?

**Stonefur **Excellent point. Anyway I'm River/Thunder but mostly River.

**Feathertail **We are all half ThunderClan because ThunderClan doesn't follow the Warrior Code apparently. My other half is RiverClan, which is what I consider myself.

Mistyfoot yawned and checked the time: 2:48 am. Also, the author just wants to finish the chapter and move on with her life.

SPECIAL CONTEST! The first person to correctly guess my favorite Brand New song gets to submit a post for any cat Mistyfoot would be Facebook friends with. No Tigerstar, or Hawkfrost, or anyone like that. Here are your choices, _Okay I Believe You But My Tommy Gun Don't, I Will Play My Game Beneath the Spin Lights, __Guernica, _and _The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot. _Good luck!


	4. What Would You Say If I Told You

Mistyfoot as always checked her Facebook page.

Firestar Graystripe owes me five bucks.

Squirrelflight wants a sandwich.

Squirrelflight Toms- If I told you I was going to have your kits, what would you say? Comment it. She-cats- If you're brave enough, post this as your status and see what toms say.

Comments:

Crowfeather I wouldn't be saying anything, your dad would've killed me already.

Stormfur lol crowfeather. idk wat id say.

Ashfur "Yay! Kits! I can't wait!"

Graystripe "Aren't you a little young for me?" and Crowfeather, hell yeah he would shoot you.

Brambleclaw "Are they even mine?"

Feathertail Toms- If I told you I was going to have your kits, what would you say? Comment it. She-cats- If you're brave enough, post this as your status and see what toms say.

Comments:

Crowfeather speechless

Rowanclaw As long as you don't have a crazy, evil half-brother it'll be fine.

Feathertail Half-brother? Yes. Crazy, evil? No. Such a shame, I used to be able to trust Hawkfrost with my life. Crowy that made my day.

Tigerheart "Am I being punk'd?" Is our family THAT messed up?

Brambleclaw "Impossible we're from different Clans and I follow the warrior code." And Tigerheart, even more so.

Mistyfoot, not wanting to be seen as a wimp (she was, after all, RiverClan's fearless and noble deputy,) posted it as her status.

After a bunch of cats going on about their lives, and liking pages (mainly Squirrelflight and Feathertail, some were Tawnypelt's though,) Mistyfoot checked her page.

Nothing new had happened so she posted, "When another cat confronts you about your parents and where your loyalties lie, let them know that you are loyal. A lot of half-clans don't even know about their birth until they are warriors. I had kits of my own before I found out who my parents were,"

She started to chat with Bluestar, "hey," she typed, "wats up?"

"nm," Bluestar chatted back, "u?"

"nm."

"is everything cool at camp?"

"ya"

Suddenly, a blood-curdling screech rang through camp.

"scratch that," she typed quickly, "brb"

**Authors Note: Ooh, a cliffhanger. I'll give you a hint I just finished Fading Echoes. Now let's think, what major thing happened to RiverClan in Fading Echoes? Hmm? Anyway, I own nothing, and I am still waiting for the answer to my quiz. If you got it wrong here's another chance to guess. ALSO, guess what? Just Because My Parents Are From Different Clans Doesn't Mean I'm Not Loyal is a REAL page now. Go to Facebook right now and like it! In other Facebook news, I typed in some cats' names hoping to find some pages, but I found more than that, People have actually used a warrior cats name instead of their own (I'm looking at you Lionblaze Thunderclan.) Anyway I changed my middle name to Tawnypelt. You know you read too much Warriors when part of your password is 'blue' and you type 'bluestar.' Cinderpelt1998, keep up the good work! I am ecstatic that you decided to make Facebook fanfic too.**


	5. A Cameo From The Quick Quotes Quill

Before she checked her profile Mistystar had to change her name. She was still Mistyfoot on Facebook. She followed the steps and clicked the home button.

**Squirrelflight** I need another story, hey guys try to continue the whole song!

**Comments:**

**Stormfur **Something to get off my chest

**Thornclaw** My life is kinda boring

**Lionblaze** Need something that I can confess.

**Sandstorm** Toms- If I told you I was going to have your kits, what would you say? Comment it. She-cats- If you're brave enough, post this as your status and see what toms say.

**Comments:**

**Graystripe **Firestar's going to KILL me!

**Firestar** You and Crowfeather. "We messed up a bit the first time, didn't we?"

**Silverstream** Toms- If I told you I was going to have your kits, what would you say? Comment it. She-cats- If you're brave enough, post this as your status and see what toms say.

**Graystripe** What am I gonna tell Millie?

**Feathertail** BRAMBLECLAW, GIVE ME BACK MY SPARKLY PEN!

**Comments: **

**Squirrelflight **Can you believe he stole my toothbrush?

**Lionblaze** and Jayfeather's stick!

**Brambleclaw** I did not!

**Rita Skeeter** Brambleclaw, tell us, did you steal these things in state of post-breakup depression?

**Brambleclaw** NO!

**Quick Quotes Quill** His thieving streak continues as the list of stolen items hits 7. Brambleclaw, age 40, has been accused of stealing Cheetos, Oreos, a pizza, a copy of Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, and now a pen, a toothbrush, and a stick. Could this be caused by post-breakup depression? Squirrelflight, age 39, and Brambleclaw's ex-mate, tells us that he seemed distressed after her niece let out about her true parentage.

**Squirrelflight** I did not say that! And I'm 37!

**Mistystar** Toms- If I told you I was going to have your kits, what would you say? Comment it. She-cats- If you're brave enough, post this as your status and see what toms say.

**Comments**

**Firestar **"I feel like a hypocrite. I was all against Silverstream and Graystripe dating, and now I have a mate in another clan."

She had a friend request from Whitestorm. She accepted and checked her messages.

The first was from Bluestar. "What happened yesterday?"

"Mothwing and Willowshine left for a bit to get some fresh-kill, and when they came back Leopardstar had died."

The next was from Crookedstar, "good luck!"

She thanked him and clicked on the next message, "I need you to give the readers a hint.  
Thanks, Splotchpelt."

Mistystar knew what my message meant. She changed her status to eight words, "I am heaven sent. Don't you dare forget."

**Author's Note Nice hint, huh? I don't own anything. If I did Feathertail and Fred Weasley wouldn't have died. Remember there is a page now. If you don't have Facebook… GET ONE! Also, Google is a great site to look up lyrics on, if you get my drift. This one's kinda short I think.**


	6. A Bunch of Old Geezers

Mistystar couldn't sleep so she once again logged onto Facebook.

**TigerheartDovepaw **Where were you last night?

**Comments**

**Dovepaw** Why does it matter?

**Tigerheart I **want to know.

**Ivypaw **Leave her alone!

_Ah_, Mistystar typed in the comments box, _young forbidden love. I can't wait until you two have kits that will be raised in one clan, and have no idea that they're half-clan until they're, like, warriors, and then start hating you until you die! Seriously guys, bad idea. I would know._

**Graystripe** Brambleclaw stole the Vorpal Sword! Just kidding, I just wanted to say it.

**Comments**

**Brambleclaw **This is getting on my nerves.

**Bluestar** Toms- If I told you I was going to have your kits, what would you say? Comment it. She-cats- If you're brave enough, post this as your status and see what toms say.

**Comments**

**Firestar **No, just, no.

**Redtail "**Brindleface dumped me for Whitestorm, so, what the hell."

**Lionheart **Idreamt this day would come! Jk.

**Crookedstar** Don't you have enough half-clan kits already?

**Patchpelt** When did that happen?

**Thrushpelt** *faints*

_If I had to pick a step-dad out of you losers,_ Mistystar typed, _it would be Redtail. Firestar- I thought_ I_ was having your kits? And didn't Sandstorm kill you? Redtail- Excellent reasoning. Why do you think I picked you? Lionheart- Not that funny. Crookedstar- Maybe. Patchpelt- Last night. Thrushpelt- You're a wimp._

**Dustpelt** iz borred

**Comments**

**Lionblaze** You aren't an LOL Cat. Get a frikin' dictionary.

**Dustpelt** :P

**Lionblaze** Act your age.

**Leafpool** Mid-life crisis, maybe?

**Mistystar** Toms- If I told you I was going to have your kits, what would you say? Comment it. She-cats- If you're brave enough, post this as your status and see what toms say.

**Comments**

**Firestar **"I feel like a hypocrite. I was all against Silverstream and Graystripe dating, and now I have a mate in another clan."

**Dustpelt** 7 kits wit ferncloud and now this cant w8

**Purdy** Dustpelt, what do you mean by w8? I will never understand how you youngin's speak.

**Graystripe **"MORE kits?" Purdy, he means "wait". And he's not young, he's stupid.

**Blackclaw** Not again!

_Nice to see someone wants to have my kits. (That was sarcasm by the way.) Blackclaw, why am I even friends with you? _Mistystar typed. She was by that time very tired and ready to sleep so she exed out and walked to her bed. She yawned and got in the covers.

**A/N I didn't want to wait. I should have been posting a long time ago. I own nothing, so, yeah. Nope, not even the Vorpal Sword, I used to own a bandersnash, though. His name was Ricky. He got hit by a monster…But it's okay! 'Cuz he lived. The stupid cutter just stole him from me. I'm going to get a jabberwocky soon. Yay! What should I name him? I'm thinking Hamish or Lowell. Too old fashioned? I actually don't like that movie. 'Cuz you know, I've read the book, and I don't know… I'm playing Mathilda in the musical. Who's Mathilda? It's Margaret. Who gave the opposite advice as Mathilda. **


	7. WAFFLES!

**Squirrelflight** cell phone just went through the washer...great

**Stormfur **Eatin' Breakfast 4 Supper! YUM!

**Silverstream** Toms- If I told you I was going to have your kits, what would you say? Comment it. She-cats- If you're brave enough, post this as your status and see what toms say.

**Comments:**

**Graystripe** What am I gonna tell Millie?

**Firestar** Great now I'm dead too.

**Rita Skeeter **Firestar is found dead after being murdered by his two exmates Sandstorm, and Mistystar, and his former best friend, Graystripe.

_I wasn't going to kill him!_ _And Graystripe is already dead!_ Mistystar typed, wondering why anyone would have Rita Skeeter as a friend in real life _or_ on Facebook.

**Sorreltail** poked **Squirrelflight**

**Mosskit** Do you like waffles?

**Comments:**

**Feathertail** Yeah we like waffles!  
Do ya like pancakes?

**Mosskit** ya we like pancakes!  
Do ya like French toast?

**Feathertail** Nope. I luuuuuvvvv me some French toast!  
On to the chorus: WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES!

_Ha_, Mistystar thought, typing, _Doo du de doo de du. GOTTA GET A MOUTHFUL! LOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!_

**Authors Note: Hey Guys, it's been awhile. I'm really getting impatient with you people. The answer to my question is … Okay I Believe You But My Tommy Gun Don't. Happy? Great. New question: what is my real name? **

**A-Micah  
B-Dylan  
C-Grace  
D-Haley  
E-Rumplestilitskin**

**Now, do you honestly think I own anything? I guess I own the names, but only my own.**


End file.
